Halo vs Star Wars My thoughts
by Ben Griggs
Summary: These are my thoughts on a confrontation between Halo and Star Wars. I've gotten some reviews on my other stories with ridiculous claims from Star Wars supremacists and this is my rebuttle.


Halo vs. Star Wars My thoughts

Whether one universe beats the other in terms of military power is dependent on several things. First it depends on the era of both sides. For example before the human-covenant war Star Wars probably would have had an easier time due to technological differences (i.e. shields and other technology). After the Human-Covenant war however they would probably be more equally matched in terms of technology. For the purposes of this argument we'll assume the conflict between Halo and Star Wars begins approx. 5-10 years after Human Covenant War and at the height of the Clone Wars. First we examine the likely changes in UNSC and Covenant weapons and Technology.

UNSC

Capital ships and fighters

Modified with shielding (either forerunner style or reverse-engineered covenant shields.)

Advanced reactor technology

Advanced weapons in some areas

Note: Capital ships are still likely to rely on MAC Cannon for primary weapon.

MAC Cannon possibly enhanced with high explosives or plasma in the warhead.

Missiles possibly equipped with plasma warheads.

More accurate Slip-space drive.

Probably reverse-engineered from Covenant designs and improved upon.

General Note: Most Covenant Technology reverse-engineered by humans would be improved upon because Humans are innovative and the Covenant were imitative (Did not improve only copy)

Infantry, Personal Weapons and Ground vehicles

All personnel equipped with shields

Most vehicles equipped with shields

Personal weapons probably supplemented with salvaged Brute Technology

i.e. superheated projectiles but no spikes.

Both the UNSC Marine Corps and Navy would be highly trained and have many combat veterans making them far more effective than the droid or clone armies they would face.

Possible SPARTAN IVs using adult volunteers.

The Covenant would be mostly unchanged aside from advances made by combining Human innovation with Covenant technology.

Capital ships and fighters

Mostly unchanged.

Ground units

Grunts now volunteer force instead of conscripted and used as cannon fodder.

Better basic training

Personal shields

Star Wars Capital ships, fighters and ground units operate on different tactical levels. While they do have powerful shielding; a MAC cannon round ranges anywhere from 600 to 3000 tons and can be propelled at up to 4/10 the speed of light. The Clone army while highly trained and able to adapt tactically can't match the experience of the UNSC Marines who were at war for almost 30 years straight. The Droid army would be easier than even the Clone army because the only tactic they use is to overwhelm an opponent with numbers. The UNSC Marine Corps would have plenty of experience with such tactics as the same tactics were used by the Covenant throughout the Human-Covenant war.

Here are some of the arguments I've had concerning Halo vs. Star Wars and they all favor Star Wars but are so ridiculous that they are easily rebutted.

Invincible shields and storm/clone trooper armor.

4 Halo Rings to take down the shields of one Acclamator

Halo would be destroyed by a single Acclamator

1 Imperial Star Destroyer can atomize a planet in ½ an hour.

Here are MY counter-arguments

If they had invincible shields wars would never end and nothing would ever be destroyed. There is nothing in cannon star wars literature that says storm/clone trooper armor can't be penetrated by projectiles. Republic Commando: RAS Prosecuter. When you crawl through the droid access conduits you see a clone trooper executed by a single shot from a Trandoshan shotgun. In Star Wars projectile weapons are considered ancient but no less deadly.

The Halo rings aren't designed to take out shields they are designed to destroy all life. Shields wouldn't help an Acclamator. The Forerunners themselves had to be in a Slipspace bubble to avoid being destroyed by the wave.

One or two frigate-sized MAC rounds would be sufficient to cripple or destroy an Acclamator. Also in Star Wars an Acclamator-class assault ship barely qualifies as a frigate in space combat. They are designed to land troops on planets and not really designed for deep space combat.

One Imperial Star Destroyer would be able to reduce a good sized city in ½ an hour but not an entire planet. Han Solo who was a former Imperial officer said that '_the entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet it'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've-'_

My conclusion is that while Star Wars may have more powerful weapons and big ships, Halo could easily match or outmatch a single Star Wars ship. It would be a big a fight as any major battle from the Human-Covenant War. One other thing is that the four factions use different tactics. Human and Covenant ships could probably pick off Star Wars capital ships at a much greater range than most turbo lasers. In Star Wars, capital ships close until they are basically right in front of each other and then slug it out. Whoever has the most guns or can get in the most accurate shots in wins. In Halo, you have to position your ship for the first MAC salvo. Halo ships are far more maneuverable compared to Star Wars. It would take too long for a ship to turn in order to throw off a MAC cannon shot. A Star Wars ship making a big maneuvering turn would just make itself a bigger target. It also depends on the Commanders of the different forces. Yes the Republic and the CIS have Jedi and Sith but neither of those two factions had regular military training. The UNSC and Covenant would have highly trained and experienced tacticians.

So those are my thoughts. If you're going to review this please say something other than 'you're an idiot if you think Halo could beat Star Wars' or 'one star wars ship could beat halo'. You may think I'm an idiot for thinking this but that's too bad, any story a person writes should get some respect. No matter what side he/she favors in battle.


End file.
